Finally!
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: A series of ficlets dealing with the many pairings of Naruto. ShikaIno and NaruSaku so far. ShinoHina, NejiTen, and more to come.
1. Overdue

Author's Ramble: Well, since a very fun Haruno Sakura cosplay at ShiokazeCon (tell me if you went!) I've become obsessed with Naruto, particurally NaruSaku and ShikaIno pairings, as my friend went as Yamanaka Ino. I had stopped posting stuff on here since my last update (SakuraxShaoran) went unreviewed, but now I'm trying again. I hope to get just one or two... please! Well, enough about that. Here's Overdue, and it's all for you Mobs! Enjoy!

Edit: Forgot to put in the poem... -bows- Gomen! And a big thank you to Hlomondodeli Majoribanks for your review! -huggles- This was also originally intended to be a dream, as well as about 10 years after the first arc, so it's still supposed to have a little of that not-quite-reality feel to it... hence the possessiveness and the OOC-ness pointed out by HM. Thanks again!

* * *

I gave it to you freely.

And yet return?

-It did not.

Years have passed

-The time has flown!

And now I have come to collect

What is long overdue.

* * *

"Ino!" The black haired strategist quickly approached his fellow teammate.

"Shika-?" Suddenly he pushed her against the wall, trapping her with his arms. "What?"

"I… need you to tell me something."

Ino blinked, completely confused. "What is it?"

Shikamaru glanced to the side, and then looked back at her. "Tell me, what do you see in him? What is it that makes you chase after him, even though he's never shown any sign of caring what you or anyone else thinks?" When she didn't respond, Shikamaru punched the wall next to her. "Damn it, Ino! Why do you say you love him? Why can't you see-" He suddenly stopped.

"Shika…" the blonde kunoichi whispered. "It's been years… If you had asked me this three years ago, I could have listed reasons and gone on for hours. But it's not three years ago. Things have changed." She placed a hand on the side of his face. "Shikamaru, if you're so worried, then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

The jounin blushed. "I… I was afraid of… never mind, it doesn't matter." He let his arms drop to his side, and turned to walk away.

"Yes, it does."

He stopped, but didn't turn back. "Why?"

"Because you matter," she said, stepping toward him. "Shikamaru, do you think I'm blind, or stupid?"

He immediately turned around to face her. "No!" he shouted, but any other words he might have said were stopped as she covered his lips with a finger.

"Then why do you think I've missed the looks you give me? Or the things you do? Don't worry about anything. Just say it. Tell me what it is that's bothering you."

She removed her finger, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. After a moment, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Ino. That's what's been driving me crazy for the last three years. That's what I've wanted to tell you since the days we were genin."

Ino smiled. "I didn't know it all that long, but I realized it once Sasuke left, the first time. Shikamaru," she said, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him close, "I love you too."

His arms slipped around her waist, and his lips met hers in a long, passionate, way overdue kiss.


	2. Fallen For

Author's Ramble: Well, things are going better this time, though I must correct myself, I do have ONE review on my CCS SxS story. (Thank you dbzgtfan2004! Love and cookies to you!) Thanks as well to:

Hlomondodeli Majoribanks- Yay for being the first reviewer! -hands over cookies- It was a little OOC... wasn't it? The original idea was for it to be Shikamaru dreaming, but that just didn't really happen. -shrugs- But thanks anyways! I know I've read some of your stuff... if I haven't reviewed, I'm sorry! -cries and runs off to go review- :)

And yes, I am a NaruSaku shipper, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Sasuke! -huggles Sasuke plushie- I have a surprise pairing for him, because I can be an evil authoress like that. I'll also have a Sakux? coming up for those who have different views of the pairings.

Well, enough of my rambling. You want to read, so I'll let you get to it. Here's _Fallen For._

* * *

"Hey… Sakura…" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you… still… think… about Sasuke?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Naruto just shook his head and turned away. It was then I realized what he really meant.

"Of course I still worry about him, and I want us to go and bring him back." Reaching over, I put a hand on his shoulder, calling his attention back to me. "But if you're asking if I still think I'm in love with him, the answer is no." Smiling, I leaned back a little, looking up at the sky. "I think I've fallen for someone else now." Mentally, I fought down the blush I could feel forming.

"Oh…" The noisy ninja was oddly quiet. I looked over to see him staring at the ground, a confused look settling on his face.

I chuckled a little on the inside and said, "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Turning to me, he let a little of his normally cheerful mask slip. A forlorn, pouty face replaced his normally smiling one, and he stood up. "Not really… it's probably just another pretty boy." He made a move to walk away, but he didn't get far.

As he moved to go, I stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Naruto, I…"

He spun around, and suddenly his arms were around me, and his lips tickled my ear as he whispered, "Sakura, I love you." He made another move to leave, probably fearing my reaction, but I threw my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Naruto, you're so silly, you know that?" He took a breath to say something, but I didn't give him a chance. Leaning forward, I placed my lips over his. I felt him tense up in surprise, but it only lasted a second, and he returned the kiss as well. After a moment we broke the kiss, and we were both smiling. "I asked if you wanted to know who it was," I pointed out.

The blonde ninja's cheeks turned pink. "Who have you fallen for, Sakura?"

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Naruto."


End file.
